Sonrisas Tétricas
by TrapoRojo
Summary: Una falla ha surgido en el videojuego y con ello el nuevo personaje que lleva detrás una historia y un amor platónico hacia el esqueleto comediante.
1. Chapter 1

La gran puerta se abrió dejando entrar una fuerte y helada corriente de aire. Otra vez atravesaría ese pueblo de nieve nombrado Snowdin.

Frisk emprendió la caminata con su mirada tétrica, sin mostrar emoción alguna, adivinando cada cosa que sucedería en su camino.

Ya no le importaban los monstruos, solamente seguía repitiendo la misma ruta por puro entretenimiento. Solamente eran personajes de un videojuego ¿porqué encariñarse con píxeles?

La rama se rompía... Sans aparecía, charlas estúpidas y nada importantes como el hermano de este. Solamente seguía un camino y salteaba textos inútiles... Hasta que apareció la figura alta.  
A lo mejor una rara anomalía u error en el juego, no importaba ya que tendría el mismo final que los demás.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sé que fue corto este capítulo pero tenia que serlo 3 Les recuerdo que me cuesta mucho continuar una historia pero intentaré seguirla, repito: No sera larga, tendrá como 5 o un poco mas de capítulos.**

 **Soy nueva en esto de historias mas largas a un oneshot, y no tengo mucha experiencia en escribir, si me surge algo error por favor comenten 3**

 **Las portadas serán creadas por mi, y al final de cada cap estará el links de la imagen.**

 **Haber tengo que explicar que quise hacer en esta historia xD a mi me encanta el frans pero como hay gente que dice que es necrofilia u pedofilia o una relación gay, en ciertos casos, pensé en algún personaje para que así no me molesten con ellos de esa manera entonces salio Reha ( que la conocerán en el siguiente capitulo) así que sera como una historia de amor que nunca sera posible(? Como el frans :'v igual tengo esperanza 3.**

 **Gracias por leer y pronto sacaré el primer capítulo. Intentaré que sea medio o largo c: pero me costará. Paciencia 3**

 **Saludos de:**  
 _ **TrapoRojo**_


	2. Chapter 2

Yo había empezado a hablar cuando mis padres se fueron a la gran guerra, donde murieron al poco tiempo, por ello yo he estado viviendo en las calles y suburbios del Underground. Aprendí a robar y buscar en la basura restos de comida. Y así fue como los conocí:

Se me había ocurrido buscar restos de comidas en las basuras del castillo- habría mayor cantidad de residuos valiosos para mi-. Fui caminando entre los caminos fuera del castillo buscando si los tenían fuera de este pero terminé entrando al castillo.

Estuve caminando por varios pasillos hasta encontrar una puerta semiabierta donde se escuchaban voces, me acerqué y miré por el pequeño lugar.

-Cuando acabemos con esto espero que no me saques ninguna foto!- era una voz aguda que no reconocía.

-Como si no fuera a hacerlo hermanito... ¿Ya lo trajiste?- ahora esta era una voz más femenina.

Se escuchó un quejido de la voz masculina -Si, Chara- ... Aquel nombre me sonaba pero no sabía de dónde, supuse que así se llamaría la chica.

-Póntelo! - otra vez un pequeño quejido y ya al rato se volvió a escuchar más -Jajajaja! Te ves bien hermanito...aunque debería decir: hermanita? -quejidos- Nunca pensé en cómo te verías como mujer pero enserio te pueden confundir así... -más quejidos...- ahora que lo pienso... Qué tal si vamos a engañar a alguien? -.

Suponiendo qué harían me corrí de donde estaba para aparentar que recién pasaba por aquel pasillo.

-Hey tú! - la voz de Chara me llamó y me gire para verla mejor.

Era una niña humana con un buzo verde y amarillo, también tenía unos hermosos ojos carmesíes, además del pelo castaño y tez clara. A su lado estaba el niño antropomorfo que llevaba un vestido de princesa... Si no pusiera mucha atención diría que era una niña.

\- ... Si? - los veía nerviosa, a lo mejor ellos se dieron cuenta que no era del reino y me llevarían a alguna celda, no lo sé.

\- Necesitamos de su ayuda Guardia... - Guardia? - esta damisela llorona necesita de su ayuda, no encuentra la salida...- la "doncella" me guiñó los ojos y me hizo un ademán de que la ayude.

Hinche el pecho y canalice una voz de "guardia" - mi doncella ...- hice una reverencia y se escuchó una pequeña risa de ambos - la salida del castillo se encuentra por aquí... - en verdad ni siquiera recordaba por qué pasillo había entrado, así que me digne a señalar cualquier ubicación.  
-muchas gracias Guardia...?- me miró interrogante el niño con vestido.

Dudé por unos segundos, a lo mejor lo hace para encerrarme o algo... Aunque no parecían que no quieran reportarme por intrusa - Soy la guardia Reha.

\- Guardia Reha, muchas gracias - mostraron una pequeña sonrisa, realmente era un ambiente agradable - Nos podría acompañar? Somos personas que fácilmente se pierden...

Acepté y los movilicé por los pasillos del lugar. Los escuchaba charlar, reir y lloriquear mientras seguia con la misma duda de antes - quiénes son realmente? - en verdad no tenia idea de quienes eran aunque una vez escuche el nombre de Chara.

-Si vives aqui se supone que debes saberlo - Chara me miro con desagrado

-Hey! No seas asi Chara - El niño miro molesto a Chara y ella respondió bufando- Mi nombre es Asriel Dreemurr y ella es Chara Dreemurr, somos los principes de aqui.

En verdad si que me incomoda que en verdad los niños con los que habló sean los príncipes. - Si, solo escuche cuando los nombraban.

Asriel miró con asombro a Chara -tendremos fans?

Chara bufó y miró a su hermano - de un niño llorón? - rió mientras que Asriel se quejaba por detras.

...

Habíamos llegado a una sala, en verdad no sabia donde quedaba la salida así que solo caminaba, Parecía un comedor bastante grande. Nunca antes había estado en uno, tenia muchas cosas solo para comer.

Me había quedado viendo las tantas cosas que tenía que había olvidado a los príncipes - Reha? - dejé de enfocarme en el salón y mire al príncipe, realmente parecía interesado en la mirada que tenía - nunca has entrado en un comedor...?- negué con la cabeza, Asriel me miro triste y me acompañó dentro - ven te lo enseñaré.

Caminé junto a él impresionada por la cantidad de cosas. Cuando comía lo que robaba no usaba esa cantidad de utensilios.

Luego de unos pasos vi que sobre la mesa había unas frutas y ahí me moví más rápido para tomar una pero vi que Asriel me miraba extraño - ¿Tienes hambre? - miré al suelo con vergüenza, que actitud tan primitiva enfrente de los príncipes. Asriel me tomó del hombre y me alcanzó una fruta - Ten, la casa invita - sonreía mientras comía la fruta - de dónde eres Reha?

De ninguna parte - hablé con la boca llena, Asriel me miraba confuso - no tengo un hogar .

Asriel me miro triste aunque luego se emocionó - podrías vivir con nosotros! - Chara reía por detrás aunque yo lo pensaba. Parecía una buena idea aunque tendría que abandonar muchas cosas como, por ejemplo, visitar waterfall y jugar con las flores echo - lo pensaré

Asriel se emocionó mucho mas y de pronto se intentó calmar - tendré que enseñarte a usar los utensilios ! - Chara y yo reímos por la inocencia del que podría ser mi futuro hermanito. Señalando los que parecían tenedores dijo - estos son para sostener y estos -señaló a los cuchillos - para cortar, ahora pruébalo! - me sentó en la mesa y los tome - no no!

Había pasado unas horas de risas en las que Asriel me enseñaba a usar los cubiertos y objetos de uso normal en el comedor mientras que Chara se burlaba de Asriel y hacía acotaciones un tanto siniestras.

El sonido de las puertas del comedor al abrirse me habia asustado por mis hábitos, pero Asriel se percató de ello y me tranquilizo con la mirada - príncipes no es el momento de comer, Qué hacen aquí? - Era un guardia de la realeza que al verme se estremeció - quién es usted?

Chara bufó y le dijo de forma superior - es una nueva amiga de Asriel.

El guardia quedó mirando unos segundos y siguió hablando - los buscan para un paseo en el jardín, supongo que esta invitada su nueva amiga.

Asriel me miró con emoción mientras Chara bufaba por detrás - supongo que si podría ir - no estaba del todo cómoda con este nuevo comportamiento que tenían hacia mi pero me convenía seguir con esto para tener una mejor vida de la que tenia ya.

Asriel sonrió y me llevo de la mano detrás del guardia - ¿No estas emocionada Chara? ¡Tendremos una nueva hermanita! ¡Podríamos compartir nuestros juegos y comidas, podría dormir en nuestra habitación y hacer pijamadas!...

Chara me miraba con desagrado y luego paso a Asriel - No creo - dijo esto de forma sombria para luego mirar hacia adelante. Esto no le importo a Asriel porque seguía viendo emocionado y caminando detrás del guardia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bueno qué les parecio(? No quedó muy largo pero tampoco corto :v no es lo que esperaba pero estoy satisfecha~**

 **Creo que Chara no me quedó del todo bien :'v Asriel si me quedo bien :3 pero es solo mi parecer n.n diganme que opinan ustedes 3**

 **Y como sé que muchxs querrin verlo 7w7 les dejo el link de Asriel con vestido 3 ( igual no estoy tan convencida con el vestido pero(? Supongamos que se lo "tomaron prestado" a alguna señora mayor(?**

 **Como no sé como pongo el link(? pondre mi nick de DA c: Es: RaiserEleonor n.n**

 **Y me falta poco para terminar la imagen del prologo 3 está quedando bien :3**

 **Saludos y mucha comida de:**

 _ **Traporojo**_


End file.
